1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to transdermal drug delivery devices. In another aspect this invention relates to pharmaceutical formulations containing alfuzosin.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transdermal drug delivery devices are designed to deliver a therapeutically effective amount of drug across the skin of a patient. Devices known to the art include reservoir type devices involving membranes that control the rate of drug release to the skin and devices involving a dispersion of the drug in a matrix such as a pressure sensitive adhesive. The skin, however, presents a substantial barrier to ingress of foreign substances into the body. It is therefore often desirable or necessary to incorporate certain materials that enhance the rate at which the drug passes through the skin. However, the type of device, the transdermal flux rate that is suitable, and the suitable formulation components are dependent upon the particular drug to be delivered.
Alfuzosin, N-[3-[(4-amino-6,7-dimethoxy-2-quinazolinyl)methylamino]propyl]tetrahydro- 2-furancarboxamide, is a selective .alpha..sub.1 -adrenoreceptor antagonist. It has been administered as the hydrochloride salt for the treatment of urinary obstruction caused by benign prostatic hypertrophy. It has also been evaluated for the treatment of hypertension.